broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Selene Lightgem
Selene Lightgem is a Unicorn who has a Traumatizing but Amazing past. |Mane = with highlights|Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = Shalinah-Chan|Relatives = Monica Lightgem (Twin Sister)}} Information (S) Appearance Selene is a Light-Graying Amber unicorn, with Orange Hair and Red highlights. Her Cutie Mark is the same as her Twin Sister, Monica Lightgem. Personality She is a caring and rebellious unicorn, who cares so much about Monica. But sometimes, when she loses a fight, she gets super mad. Monica is always there to keep her calm. Magic Selene's and Monica's magic since she has her own body was just like any other pony, but they're Special Magic was X-Ray vision through walls and obstacles. Which is pretty useful in the family's job in mining. It can be only activated when the Twins are close to each other. But after she drank the Pink Potion to let her out of the Mines, her magic became Conceal and Telekinesis. Backstory The Twin's Cutie Marks Selene and Monica Lightgem are born Unicorn Twins. The'ye parents raised them very well. Both Selene and Monica has Long Manes. The parents got a new job as Pony Miners. Selene and Monica helped until the 2 grew older. The Twin's Magic The parents decided to train the Twins' magic, and earn their Cutie Marks. The father trained Monica while the Mother trained Selene. They're magic ended up being Regular Unicorn Magic, but they're Special Magic is X-Ray vision through Walls and Obstacles. This is pretty useful in they're Job at Mining. It can be only activated when the 2 are together. Both finally knew they're magic after 13 years. Both became really helpful, energetic, and really became serious in Mining. The Golden Diamond The next day after they found out they're magic, the family went to the Mines pretty early than usual. Both use they're magic all of the sudden, and they see a Golden object, shining from the distance. The family went to that area, mined it, and saw 2 Golden Colored Diamonds. Selene and Monica grabbed it, and both levitated to the sky and earned their cutie marks. The family was surprised. The marks looked like the Golden Colored Diamond, wrapped around in Golden Magic. Both jumped in joy, hugging each other, and screaming. Lost and Trapped The next day, the family went back to the mines to look for more gems. After Hours and Hours of mining, they haven't fond a single gem. Selene decided to go further to look without Monica's help. Monica refused, but Selene insisted. She looked for some places that have a lot of gems hidden in it, but then suddenly, she became lost. Everywhere she goes, it's always a dead end. It was the end of the day, Monica and her parents are trying to find Selene. They keep screaming her name every 10s in every different path. There was no answer. Selene was trying to find a different exit to the cave, but then suddenly, the mine collapsed in front of her, blocking the path, not enabling her to escape. Monica and her parents heard the mine collapsing. "SELENE!" Screamed Monica as she was crying. Her parents became shocked at first, and then suddenly cried. Selene was trying to break the rocks, but the rocks are Protected with Super Magical Spells, Normal Magic won't even work on it. She screamed for help, asked if anyone else was there. And she saw Green Glowing Light from the distance. Alice the Alchemist Selene slowly walked to the Green Glowing Light. And as she arrived, she saw a Forgotten Alicorn. She asked who she is. ''"I am Alice the Alchemist. Are you lost?" ''Asked Alice. Selene nodded while being worried. Small tears shed upon her face. ''"I can get you out of here, but." Said, Alice ''"BUT WHAT!?" ''Asked Selene. "''You and your Siblings Cutie Mark will Change, Your Appearance shall change, and Your Magic will forever Change!" ''Answered Alice. Selene has no other choice. ''"Will they be able to recognize me?" ''Asked Selene. ''"I will take care of that!" ''Answered Alice. Selene took a deep breath and lets it out. ''"Okay, I will do it." Alice then gets out a Pink Potion from her bag. "Drink this potion, and you will get out of this cave". Said Alice. "Thank you so Much, Alice." Said the Selene. ''"Good Luck, Little Unicorn!". Selene then drank the potion and was feeling weaker and weaker. And right before she fell to the ground and fell unconscious, Alice disappeared. Back Again Selene woke up in front of the cave at midnight, with different eye color, and hair color. She also noticed her Cutie Mark Changed into a Half Orange and Half Gold Diamond. She ran back home and noticed the window was open. She climbed inside quietly and went to her room. She noticed Monica crying. She woke her up for a surprise. Monica almost screamed, but Selene covered her mouth. 'Shh! Monica, it's me! Selene! Your Twin Sister" ''Said Selene. '''S-Selene!? How did you get in here?!" ''Asked Monica. ''"The Window was open, so i climbed in!" '' Answered Selene. '''Wait, prove to me that you ARE Selene Lightgem!" '' Ordered Monica. Selene then smiled. ''"Look at your Cutie Mark" '' Said Selene. Monica looked at her Cutie Mark and noticed it changed. ''"H-Huh!? How did this happen!?" ''Asked Monica. ''"A Forgotten Alicorn Alchemist changed my appearance, magic, and our Cutie Marks in order to let me out of the cave." Answered Selene. Monica then smiled with Tears of Joy as She hugged her Twin Sister. The Family is Back Together The next day, Monica woke her parents up to tell the news. ''"Mom! Dad! Selene is Back!" ''Said Monica. ''"Really!?" ''Asked the both of them. ''"Yes! She's in my room! Hurry!" ''Said Monica. Her mother noticed that Monica's cutie mark is different. ''"Monica, what happened to your Cutie Mark!?" ''Asked Monica's Mother. ''"Selene can explain!" ''Answered Monica. The 3 went inside Monica's room, and her parents saw Selene in the middle. '''Who are you!?" ''Asked Selene's father furiously. '''Dad! It's Selene!' ''Answered Monica. ''"Prove it to us!" ''Said Her Mother. ''"A Forgotten Alchemist changed my appearance, Magic, and our Cutie Mark in order for me to get out o the Mines!" ''Answered Selene. '''It's true!" ''Said Monica. And then suddenly, The parents became became surprised. ''"I-It is Selene!" ''Said both of her parents. Both then hugged her with tears of joy. Monica smiled and decided to join the Group Hug. Relationship ''Rarity- The Family has been delivering Gems and Jewels in her Boutique every year. Which made Rarity, Monica, and Selene useful friends. Monica Lightgem Monica Lightgem is Selene Lightgem's Twin Sister. Both do everything together. They never let go of each other. But sometimes, they get into arguments. But eventually, they solve it easily. Both have long Manes and both are Unicorns. Both are into education, Gems, and Friendship. They See Twilight Sparkle '''as a role model. Alice the Alchemist Alice the Alchemist is a forgotten Alicorn who lives and travels in Different Caves or Mines around Canterlot, The Crystal Empire, Etc. She has a bunch of potions that is pretty useful in escapes or everyday life. She's the one who helped out Selene get out of the Cavern. And today, she doesn't know where Alice is, Or who she really was. Alice the Alchemist is a Total ''Mystery'''. Quotes (Quotes in her Backstory is NOT Included) * ''"We Sisters are Inseparable!"- To Monica Lightgem. * "Ugh, we can't even find one gem!"- She said when they can't find a single gem in the Caverns. * "I Love your Cooking, Dad!"- She said to her father when he cooked Selene's favorite Meal * "Here you go Rarity! A fresh batch of Blue Sapphires!"- She said to Rarity when she delivered Sapphires for her Boutique. Trivia * She likes Sapphires, Diamonds, and Rubies. * Monica and Selene Started mining since they were fillies. * Monica is 2 Minutes older than Selene. * Monica and Selene sees Twilight Sparkle as a Role Model Gallery MLP OCs- Selene lightgem and Monica Lightgem's Cutie Mark.png| Cutie Mark MLPEG OC- Selene Lightgem.png|EQG Version MLP OC- Selene Lightgem.png|Profile/Portrait Picture MLP OC- Selene Lightgem (Past).png|Past Design (Before the Potion) Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Mare